Attention Seeker
by Rityposususu
Summary: Team 7 consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura was put down the care of the trio, Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna no Sasori, and Deidara, to be their special three Jounins. Of course, along the word 'teamwork', there's always favoritism. Pairing: SakuraxEveryone. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.
1. To Start Of The Day

Author's Note: Think about Kakashi having the same age as them [Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.] And Deidara and Sasori lived in the Konoha. Also, another one, Obito and Rin lived, and in another team instead.

Pairing: EveryonexSakura.

Genre: AU, Humor, Non-Massacre.

Disclaimer: The massacre didn't happen, but the Akatsuki is alive in here. So, yeah. I do not own Naruto at all. All rights for Kishimoto for such an amazing manga. Within this 15 years, Kishi-sensei just made our life a bit too joyful and unforgettable. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"God, they are late. Like always." Haruno Sakura cross her arms around her chest with a frown forming her lips. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Deidara are waiting for the other three to show up, Akasuna no Sasori, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Itachi.<p>

She begun to fidget around the ground as they all seated in the floor with Naruto whining about getting up too early, Sasuke being grumpy about the time meeting, and Deidara… being Deidara, blowing things to distract himself.

It's always been like that. Ever since Team 7 was put on the care of the three Jounins, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi.

Kakashi couldn't, along with Sasuke and Sakura, that they have three talented Jounin to train, take care of them, and follow them around for their missions.

Sakura was the only girl in the team, she was hoping Deidara was a girl when they first met, but it turns out to be a guy in a girly aura. Itachi, Sasuke's big brother, was the opposite of Sasuke. Like really opposite.

"Argh! I hate this!" She scream out of frustration when another hour passed. Deidara stopped whatever he was doing and stare at Sakura like he don't understand her at all. And quite to his surprise, he does.

"Don't get frustrated, un." Deidara tried to calm her down for at least ten minutes now. But to Deidara's dismay, Sakura grew to became more and more angry.

Kakashi arrived after 30 minutes of Deidara's torture around the pink girl. He raised a brow as he see Sasuke watching Deidara and Sakura, bickering or whatever, and Naruto sleeping in the ground with a drool on the corner of his lips. What a team he had joined in.

"Yo," He greeted, getting Sasuke and the two to look at him. "Sorry, there's an old lady who got lost and I saw her with Obito and-"

"-Liar!" Deidara and Sakura scream out of agony to him, cutting him off.

"How dare you to be late again, Kakashi! I never knew you would be like that!" Sakura shouted in anger, lifting her fist in the air as she shows to her teammates that she was upset.

Kakashi look at his girl mates with a straight face, examining her expression as he thought, '_Uh.. She hasn't change at all.' _

"Anyway," Deidara interrupt them with his loud and clear voice, not forgetting sending Naruto a little 'bomb' over there, "Since that Uchiha-teme and Danna hasn't show up yet… I guess we could start off."

"Hn," Sasuke shortly answer and stand up from sitting an hour or two. "I agree with him."

"Alright then, un." Deidara held up his fist with excitement. "Team 7 would be the badass team ever!" He laugh with full enthusiastic.

Sakura and Naruto just smiled proudly at their happy sensei and they run off to the training ground.

In the middle of their training, Itachi arrive full of dangos bags in his hands with a calm and straight expression. "Oh, you guys are starting already?"

"What is that mean?!" Naruto and Sakura shouts in anger, pointing at their Uchiha sensei. "How can you be so late!? This is not so you, Itachi-sensei!" Naruto added, anger flowing in his body.

Itachi's expression soften and suddenly he let out a soft giggles, extending his hand to let his hand to fell down on Sakura's head. "Didn't Deidara pass down the message that the time of our meeting would be around afternoon?" With that sincere smile, Sakura abruptly snap her head and glare at the blonde teacher of theirs.

Deidara's expressions shows that he didn't receive it at all. He questions Itachi about it and asked everything about the messages.

Itachi, with a sigh escaping his lips, he speaks, deadpan, "I asked our delivery bird to deliver a message to you before the sun rose."

"I was out already in my room when the sun rose, un!" Deidara reason with such a loud tone, running his hand through his sided bang, he sigh, "I should've stayed or you guys could've send it last night."

"Sasori was out in the village." Itachi simply inquire, receiving a glare from the blonde sensei. Itachi let go of Sakura's head and bring out dangos for everyone, avoiding everything that Deidara threw to him, a tantrum, of course.

"You teme!" Deidara scream in terror for such a thing. When finally, ten minutes after, Deidara calm down on his will and sit down besides Naruto, looking at the other blonde with such a look. "You, Kyuubi, suggest something to do."

"Hm…" Naruto's eyes wander around, as if he can see the answer within the sight he is seeing. "Ah!" Eureka! He finally got one after waiting for at least a minute, "Sakura-chan!" All eyes landed on the pink girl, who was standing quietly on the side. "Let's go on a date!"

Sakura's eyes twitch and she form a force smile, oh so force indeed, and shakes her head violently, holding her fist up with anger along her tone, "Hell no!"

With that, saying that they wouldn't do anything since their other sensei is out of the village, Sakura took her leave with her mouth huffing, trailing her feet with a stomp of her foot.

"That girl," Itachi would like to continue his sentence but he can feel all the eyes glaring at him, or sending him death glares. "Nevermind." He finish off with a deadpan.

The thing about this team, they have favoritism, and they just found that out because of Team 8, Kurenai's team.

Sakura mention about liking Sasori because of his calm and refreshing attitude, even though Itachi and Sasuke usually have those traits, they got beaten by Sasori just by not caring a thing in the world.

Of course, knowing that news, everyone got a full shocked and want Sakura's eyes to them… Not to a red haired with a puppet body. Creepy.

"Geez, that Danna have all the attention." Deidara utter as they all walk down the village, settling down to grab a quick snack in the ramen shop (Naruto suggested that.)

"Hn, that jerk wouldn't have the spotlight that long." Itachi mutter a bit unlikely to him. Shocking the others, even himself at his words, "Ahem," He cough, embarrass at what he had said, "Sakura-san would definitely like me way better than that wood boy."

"Hmpf, it's like you knew Sakura for a very long time." Sasuke retort with a smirk forming his lips, crossing his arms as he look up to match his older brother's glareful eyes. "Sakura likes me."

"Oh yeah?" It was Naruto's turn, with a smirk on his lips, his blue eyes glow in excitement, "Sakura-chan rejected me but even though she did that, she still stuck to me."

"Oh…" Kakashi mouthed, looking at them and urging himself to speak but then he remember, "Sakura did told me about liking how powerful I was."

"Say what?!" Everyone shout in surprise as Kakashi joined their argument.

Itachi knew Kakashi is smirking beneath those mask, "It ticks me off how I can tell that you are smirking beneath those mask." Itachi deadpan.

As the 5 of them kept on bickering, even passing by the ramen shop, not noticing it, Sasori returned and was planning to greet them but he stop when he sense their chakra overflowing, surrounding them with a mix of black aura.

"What the heck is going on…?" He mutter as he follow the five, hoping to see the pink girl, by chance.

* * *

><p>AN; Sorry, this is so crappy. I know I know. I need more detail. Yes, English is not my native. So forgive me for such a crappy chapter. I'm leaving this off. This'll be a chapter story! Is it short? :c

Leave your comment on how you think about this? :) Enjoy!


	2. A Present For Her

Today wasn't a fun day at all, as what Kakashi had in his mind. They had another meeting, but it turns out to be the same thing as well, as their older sensei is out in the village once again.

Deidara had mentioned about liking their only female in the team, Haruno Sakura, and Kakashi couldn't blame the blonde sensei as he figured that Sakura is really attractive. Even the cold Sasuke like Sakura.

They have another day off and Kakashi spend the day walking around in the village. Sitting around the house would do nothing to him, Kakashi said to himself earlier when he woke up.

He walked pass to the flower shop, where he knew Sakura's bestfriend, Yamanaka Ino, is currently watching over the shop. He enter the shop, cautiously, and walk around.

He found a various flowers in the shop and before he can grab the white rose, Ino walk in with a smirk over her glossy lips, "Buying flowers to Rin?"

Kakashi snap his head to the mention of one of their classmate in the academy, with such a glare that Kakashi is sending to her, Ino still couldn't catch that one yet.

"No," Kakashi reply shortly after his glare, "Someone else."

"And who might that lady is?" Ino talks like she knew every single thing about Kakashi and that just piss Kakashi the most. He couldn't speak bluntly to the blonde as he know that Sakura might get mad at him.

"My parents."

Ino mouthed her silent reply, moving away, and before Kakashi can breath, Ino came back with a orchids on her hands. "Try this."

Kakashi blink, not expecting that Ino brought him something that his 'parents' would like.

"You can take it without paying."

"But."

"No buts, Kakashi." And Ino shove the flowers to his hands and push him out of the house, saying that she doesn't want her mother to see her giving out flowers for free.

Kakashi walk again around the village with his orchids in his hands, smiling widely, even though it's not visible, then utter the words to himself, "Sakura would love this."

Sasuke walk around in the village, with a heavy face plastered on him. He couldn't believe that he just saw Kakashi, buying flowers for Sakura. That's lame yet genius of him. Are they competing each other to win Sakura?

"Like I would join such a game," Sasuke utter to himself, shoving his hands on his pockets as he enter the street where he can a lot of small stores in the sides.

He stare at the vendors as they call for the customers to buy their stuff, of course Sasuke wouldn't dare to come closer to them as he figure those are crap.

Sasuke stop at the unfamiliar clip at one of the vendors. He stop, like stare down at the thing. The vendor asked if he would like the clip and gift it to the special girl in his eyes.

Sasuke hesitate for a while, then shoving the vendors his money and grabbing the clip in his hand, saying that Sakura isn't his girlfriend yet, which the vendors tilt their head and wonder why is Sasuke being flustered about it.

Sasuke bump into Naruto, who is carrying lots of ramen cups in his hands. He question the blonde teammates of him, then suddenly, Sasuke got a clue.

"Getting a gift for Sakura, eh?"

Naruto blush completely deep, shaking his head in protest, "No, no, no. You got it all wrong, Sasuke!"

"Hn?" Sasuke question Naruto with his short infamous reply, "Just so you know, Sakura doesn't like that type of ramen. She prefers something spicy."

"S-She does?" Naruto dumbly reply, looking at Sasuke with excitement in his eyes.

Sasuke wander his eyes, telling himself if it's okay to tell a white lie to Naruto. "Yeah, that is right."

With that, Naruto rush to the store where he got the cups, leaving Sasuke with a grin on his lips.

Itachi and Deidara met up in the store, where kunoichis buy their own stuff. Itachi suggested to buy something for Sakura, which later on making Deidara to question his act.

"I see." Itachi said, looking at Deidara with a hint of observant and cautiousness, "You were also planning to buy her stuff?"

Deidara's eyes landed on Itachi with a roll of his eyes, attempting to glare at the elder, which later on result of him making fun of Itachi. "Don't activate your sharingan, Itachi, un. I am here to give something for our little Sakura."

"Yeah, right, like Sakura would give a…"

Their conversation got interrupted when they witness Kakashi holding orchids in his hands, Sasuke walking with a paper bag that had a red ribbon on it, following Kakashi, with Naruto tailing him full of ramen cups in his hands.

"Do you see what I see?" Deidara ask dumbly to Itachi, who responded shortly and the two snap their heads, to look at each other, then run to the store.

"Why all of them are late? Including Sasuke-kun and Naruto!" Sakura whine, her eyes were close as she cross her arms in her chest, tapping her foot on the ground.

A moment of waiting, Sakura heard lots of huffing sounds, making her eyes to snap open and reveal her teammates, sweating and panting heavily.

"S-sorry, we are late…" All of them pants in unison, making Sakura to raise her brows.

"Why are you guys so late? Like you all came together!"

"There's a problem…" Itachi said, glaring to the others as he finally calm his breathing. "Here, I have a gift for you."

Sakura brought her hands together and accept the gift that Itachi handed it to her. Without looking at the others, she open the bag and reveal a scroll inside of it.

"It's a scroll that might be useful in our future missions."

"Thank you…" Sakura said, looking at Itachi with a smile. The others sent Itachi a glare, a deathful one.

It was Naruto's turn to hand his gift, but it got interrupted when Deidara push his way, making Naruto to spun around, away from them.

"I brought you even more useful!" He exclaim with full of happiness, handing the gift to Sakura as he grin, "Open it, open it, un."

With that, Sakura open the wrapper around it and it's like she is expecting it because of her blank expression. "T-thanks, Deidara-sensei…" It is a bird- made out of clay.

"It's a bird that I made out of the clay in the shop that I went to. It's not the clay that I usually use for my jutsu, un."

"That's nice." Sakura sarcastically respond, making Deidara to slump his shoulders, being gloomy at how disappointment that he just did.

Everyone snickers at the back at how failure Deidara is, making the blonde sensei to snap at them, shouting about laughing at him.

Kakashi took that chance to hand his gift to Sakura, and with that, Sakura exclaim, full of excitement. "Thank you, Kakashi! I like orchids!"

"Hmpf." Everyone 'hmpf-ed' at Kakashi's genius plan. They all knew that Sakura likes flowers, but they didn't thought of that.

"Right, now it's my turn." Sasuke demand, looking at the others with a smirk on his lips. "And you all going to regret watching this."

"Nice try, little brother." Itachi deadpan, though his tone had a hint of anger along with it.

"Damn that Sasuke…" Deidara utter, causing Kakashi to nod his head at Deidara's words.

Sasuke hand his gift to the pink kunoichi, looking at Sakura's reaction as he did. Sakura's cheeks painted with pink blush, making Sasuke to thought of his victory. "Sasuke-kun, how'd you know that I like onmitsu!?"

"Hn," Sasuke start off, looking at the others to make them see his victory smile, "Well, you always adore sweets and I usually watch you eat those."

"Aw, Sasuke-kun watched me everytime?!" Sakura chirp happily, bringing her hands together in her chest, looking at Sasuke with affection.

Sasuke 'hn' once again but before the others do something, Sasuke hand something on her hand, making Sakura to tilt her head and saw a clip on her hand. "T-this is…"

"A cherry blossom clip." Sasuke said, averting his eyes as he explain, "I found it and thought of you."

Sakura was about to faint, making the others to plan out how to murder Sasuke.

When Itachi interrupt the two, saying that they have to go to the Hokage building, asking for their whole team to back-up Sasori. Deidara shout about saying something before giving their gifts, shoving Deidara away.

Naruto came back the moment they all left the ground, making Naruto to shouts, "How about me?!"

Author's Note: Finally, done typing this. Hope you guys love it! Will edit this later! So pardon the mistakes and stuff.


End file.
